Aelinuial: Meres of Twilight
by GundamGal
Summary: Three immortal spirits decide to screw with an already conflicted war. [AU&AR] SasuNaru, ShikaTem, other pairings as well.
1. First Day of the New School Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I have no claim to the show, the characters or anything of the sort. The onl thing I do own is the plotline and the three original characters Dray, Loki and Sarah.

ALSO POSTED ON AFF (This will be the cleaner version. If you want the other version, you'll have to go there).

Before I get started, I want to give a brief introduction, and a few warnings. This is my first adult fic. If you're looking for something full of sex, bondage, sadism and nothing more, you're going to be dissapointed. This plotline will contain sex (albeit probably a bit crappy because I've hardly written things such as this, but I will give it my best shot), but it won't be all the time. You'll be lucky to find sexual situations every five chapters, or every ten. Yes, this will be a LONG story, probably with sequals. If you're looking for a nice read, then I welcome you to get involved here. There will be a lot of angst (cutting, suicide, and blah blah included), along with making out, wet dreams, and so forth. So atleast ou can look forward to that. I will accept all constructive criticism. In fact, I welcome it. I want to get better. (Please note that most of this applies to the Adult version).

This is an alternative reality/universe fic. Personalities may be changed. Ages may be changed. There are a few things I'm going to stick with (Such as Naruto's demon fox, Itachi's betrayal and so forth), but some will be changed for the sake of the story. This story also contains original characters, one of which will be paired with a character from the Naruto anime. Don't worry. It's not a Mary Sue or anything of the nature (I hate Mary sue's). Here is a list of all the possible pairings. If there is a star next to them, then it means that it's a definite pairing: SasuNaru, Dray(OC)Loki(OC), ShikaTem, KibaSarah(OC), KakaSarah(OC), ShinoHina. More may be added later, but I'm not entirely sure which. This stor will mostly concentrate around a few characters, so pairing options are limited. I am open to suggestions as well, so if you'd like to see certain matches, let me know.

Ok. Almost to the story. One last thing. Here's some brief info you'll need to know before you dive into this world. One: The world of Trsiel revolves around magic. The countries Aal'gesh, Impervia, Halcyon, and Eidolon are each governed by their own school of magic (think of them as hidden villages as in the Naruto series). While the magic is generally the same, it is used in different ways, and certain countries are more adept at certain forms of magic than others. For example, Aal'gesh prides itself in Battle Mages, while Halcyon is full of incredibly talented healers. Eidolon is the only country that still accepts the shadow arts legally, which has placed them at war with the other countries. This story will center around Impervia's school of Magic, which is known as perhaps the weakest school of magic (as they specialize in nothing and produce average mages every year, and so forth). Impervia is a neutral country, but they are under pressure to join a side. Eidolon's leader, Orochimaru, has targeted Impervia and intends to force them to join him. Meanwhile, behind the scenes, a secret organization (Akatsuki), is working to destroy all four countries just for the hell of it (they are sadistic bastards after all). You'll learn more in the rest of the story. I'll help you along the way. If you read all this, good for you! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Here goes!

0101010101010101010101010101

Aelin-uial (Meres of Twilight)

**7****th**** day of Acrimony, Tenth year of the Swan**

First Day of the New School Year 

The sun was merciless, bathing the front of the school with cancer-causing rays that threatened to melt the skin off all; students and teachers alike. The annual induction ceremony was always a drag, but never this hot. Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wishing ferverntly that he hadn't decided to wear his cloak. Just yesterday the weather had been cold enough to cause minute snow, and then it had taken a hundred and eighty degree turn for the worst. The sweat that ran down his face was exceptionally agitating, and he had to fight the urge to move. The normally hyperactive teenager hated the fact that induction ceremonies called for absolute silence, and absolute stillness. It was the duty of all upper classmen to exhibit exceptional behavior infront of the brand new members. If he moved now, Naruto would get in a shit load of trouble. He had made the mistake of talking during the ceremony in his sophomore year, and the severe lashing (tongue-wise and physically), was enough to keep him from repeating said mistake.

Naruto could have handled the situation better if it wasn't for that damn Uchiha. As an elemental major, the arrogant bastard had known what type of weather to expect, and had comed adorned in lightweight clothing. He looked incredibly comfortable, sitting there with his arms crossed, his ebony eyes half open. Naruto scowled. He had seen that twisted little smirk Sasuke had sent him earlier during the ceremony, and he had wanted nothing more than to punch the bastards face in. If only those damn rules weren't in place…

And then everyone was suddenly rising, clapping in a reserved fashion. The golden haired boy, lost in his thoughts, struggled to get to his feet, nearly tripping in the process, and clapped as well. He briefly surveyed the new students that stood in neat little lines, just before the teachers dressed in their ceremonial robes. Naruto's ADD-plagued mind mentally thanked the lord that there was no robe requirements for the students on this occaison, before it reverted back to its previous engagement. Was it just him, or was the new class smaller than usual? There were only thirteen new students this year. Although it did take a knack for magic, and a sort of special aura sensed by the journey men sent out to collect the students; there was always more than this. Hell, last year there had been thirty-six!

Finally, the ceremony was let out, and all upper classmen dismissed for a one-hour break before classes started. The first thing Naruto did was yank his black cloak off, his flushed, perspiring face dominated with a relieved look as he felt a brief gust of wind caress his skin. Unfortunately, there wasn't much skin to be touched. He still had on his school uniform (a pair of gray slacks, black boots, and a button down, long-sleeved, loose white shirt), which didn't yield very well to the much-needed relief the wind provided. He was in the process of unbuttoning some buttons and rolling up his sleeves when an arm draped over his shoulders.

"Na-ru-to!" The distinctly feminine voice chaimed. It ad an overly happy ring to it, but that only served to mask the sardonic twist everyone knew it possessed. The voice belonged to a brown haired, hazel-eyed girl just about his height with a devious grin smacked on her face, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a different uniform than he; a pair of short black shorts underneath an even shorter gray skirt, with a skin-tight white top that was supposed to tuck into the skirt, but this female had opted to roll it up so it exposed her well muscled stomach. On her feet were well-worn in black knee-high boots, made of supple deer hide and laced with leather strips, and her arms bore similarly fashioned deer hide from wrist to elbow. Such was the uniform of a battle mage: made for ease of movement.

Naruto's face broke out into a grin, "Morning Sarah." Of all his friends, Sarah and he were most alike. They both broke the rules, they both got into trouble on a regular basis, and they both had similar likes and dislikes when it came to certain people. The girl had transferred to the school last year, in the middle of the second term, and she had already made a name for herself as the most unruly battle mage they had ever seen. That and she was the best that had ever graced the school.

"Hey. I feel like torturing some new kids. You in?" She asked, a casual smirk on her face. She dropped her arm from Naruto's shoulder and rose a finger to flick some sweat from his nose in the process.

"I-" Before the male could finish his sentence, a relatively angry voice cut him off.

"Sarah! Roll down your shirt now!" Shizune, her eyes narrowed, stalked up to the brown-haired female, "I can't believe you sat there the entire time looking like that! I had to practically hold Tsunade back from leaping off the stage to strangle you! What kind of example are you setting-"

Naruto could see that Sarah had already tuned the black haired teacher out. In fact, Sarah was even brash enough to yawn in Shizune's face. The teacher's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, and the next thing he knew, Naruto had a full-blown battle explode right next to him. With a yelp, he dove out of the way as four darts were lauched from Shizune with a speed most could hardly dream to match. The golden-haired male rolled a bit before he managed to prop himself up on his bum in time to see Sarah sidestep the darts casually and pluck one from the air. She returned it to Shizune, a snarky glimmer in her hawk-like eyes. That was all it took for Shizune to launch herself at the younger girl. They engaged in an all-out hand-to-hand spar that attracted the attention of nearly everyone.

"What was it this time? Did Sarah insult Shizune's choice of clothing or something?" A voice drawled out from behind Naruto as a hand draped down in his vision, offering to help him up. Naruto accepted it and rubbed his head as he faced a lazy-eyed Shikamaru.

Before he could respond, Temari appeared and draped herself over Shikamaru. The elemental sorceress eyeballed the two fighting women and rolled her eyes, "You know how much Shizune dislikes Sarah. Two years ago she was heralded as the most impressive battle mage, and then Sarah waltzed her way in here. Shizune's ego's been bloated ever since she was accepted as Tsunade's assistant and bodyguard. That and rumor has it she thinks Sarah's going to try and steal her job once she graduates."

Naruto nearly broke out laughing at the image of Sarah taking orders from Tsunade. Sarah hated the Head Mistress with a passion, "Shizune was angry Sarah wasn't wearing her uniform properly." He took that moment to look at himself. He wasn't exactly the epitome of neatness either, but whathe had done was acceptable. He had finally stopped sweating, but evidence of his previous struggle lingered on his sweat-soaked clothes.

Temari wrinkled her nose at him, "You stink Naruto."

He pouted, "I know! But I thought it was going to snow today!" He eyeballed his discarded cloak and silently wished it would burn in hell. Now he'd have to lug it to his locker and face the whispers that would once again call him stupid. Not to his face of course.

"HAH!" Sarah cried triumphantly as she stood over Shizune's heaving body, grinning wickedly. A thin line of blood caressed her cheek, the only wound she had received in battle. She pointed a finger down at Shizune, "You should think before you attack."

Shizune's face twisted into a smirk, "Says the person with poison running through her system."

Sarah's face twitched, but her smile retained itself. With one sarcastic wink, she only needed a moments concentration (during which a light shimmer could be seen enveloping her body), to clear her system of said poison. Sarah licked her drying lips and stepped away from Shizune. She turned her back and raised her arms above her head, stretching and cracking her vertebrate, "Problem solved," she taunted and headed for Naruto. Her smile quickly faded when she was hit smack-dab in the back by a gust of wind that damn near broke her in two.

Shikamaru and Temari managed to get out of the way, but Sarah slammed directly into Naruto, and both of them tumbled to the ground in a mass of tangled limbs. Naruto eventually landed on bottom, with a groaning (and obviously in pain) Sarah on top of him. He gently untangled himself and rolled her off onto her back, where she laid, panting. Her assaulter, none other than the Head Mistress herself, came to stand over the disobediant student.

"The next time I see you breaking the dress code, I won't refrain from using an element that does more than inflicts bruises," Tsunade's tone was threatening. Having done her deed, the Head Mistress turned and left, a simpering Shizune at her side.

Naruto looked at Sarah, expecting to see a furious look in place on her face, but the girl was only smirking. It was an odd, animalistic grin that suggested a sadism far beyond imagination. Wordlessly, he helped her to her feet, where she proceeded to ease her pain with a healing incantation. Naruto watched her with slight admiration. There were rarely ninja smart enough, or capable enough to handle two areas of specialization. Sarah was one of them. She majored in both battle magic and healing, which was why she was able to rid herself of the poison moments earlier. Shikamaru was also an example of a multiple-major student. He had enrolled under the Mental Magic category, and had completely mastered every aspect of said category. This included telekinesis, illusionary techniques, empathy, mind-reading and so forth. Most of the students in that category could only master one portion, and did well in others. He excelled in ALL of them.

"Oy. Naruto." Sarah snapped her fingers infront of his face, "Wake up. You're daydreaming again. I asked you if you wanted to grab something to eat before classes. Kicking Shizune's ass left me hungry."

Naruto's face broke into a grin, "Hell yeah! You know I'm always hungry!" At the mention of Shizune, he noted that Sarah had yet to roll her shirt down.

"Excellent. Let's go," she started off, a wave of her hand indicating that Shika and Temari should join them. Naruto followed, his discarded cloak forgotton on one of the many fallen chairs.

The school building was massive. The main building housed the main offices, teacher offices, cafeteria, common rooms, and dormitories. It was also home to the basic classes that everyonehad to take. Once you moved onto classes that actually dealt with your major, you had to journey around on the hundred acre campus to various buildings. It was a pain the the ass, especially if you had two majors. The main building for those taking healing classes was located near the northern edge of the main campus, next to the schools garden; while the battle grounds and associated buildings were on the southern edge. Needless to say, Sarah always got a workout going from class to class.

The main hall was crowded with people desperate to seek shelter from the undying morning sun. Naruto eyeballed the marble palace, straining his azure orbs to look for other friends. He was dissapointed to find that most of the area was decorated with sophomores and juniors, all lounging about with lazy expressions on their faces.

As they made their way towards the cafeteria, they passed a group of three freshman all gawking in awe at the splendor and craftsmanship that surrounded them. Naruto had to admit that his first day in school was spent in a similar fashion. Whoever had built the place had obviously had access to a never-ending supply of gold. The floors were made of pure white marble, unscathed even with years of wear and tear. The walls were made of a light gray marble, with very slight contrast from the floor. The only thing that created the fine line between the two was the black, glittering onyx that bordered certain areas.

The first years were short this time around. All three of them looked to be familiar with eachother. One was a girl with reddish brown hair pulled into two impossible pigtails. Beside her, in the middle of the three, was a boy with dark brown hair, pushed back by a pair of goggles on his head. On the other end was the final kid, a young boy with similarly colored brown hair cut in a mushroom-like fashion, glasses settled on the bridge of his nose. Naruto smiled. He remembered his first year. It had been so exciting and yet scary at the same time. He almost wanted to walk over there to greet the three. His body was ahead of his brain, and he had taken one step towards them, only to be stopped as a dagger flashed in his vision. It thudded into the wooden table right infront of the three freshmen, causing them to scatter in fear. Naruto jerked his head in Sarah's direction, but the girl only whistled innocently and started back towards the cafeteria, a grin on her face. Shaking his head, Naruto trailed after a muttering Shikamaru and a snickering Temari.

The cafeteria was larger than one would expect for the number of students the school housed at any given time. There were rows of large brown wooden tables. It was almost always clear the bias that resided amongst the students. It grew stronger as the years in the school passed. Battle mages sat with battle mages, elementals with elementals. Those who associated outside of their majors were branded as weirdos. Those who hung around Naruto were branded as insane. Why? Simple. Naruto had been proclaimed a freak the moment he entered the school. He failed nearly every class he was in. His abrasive and loud attitude was deemed annoying by many, and the six scars on his cheeks made his visage 'different' from the rest. The main reason for the dislike was Naruto's odd capabilities when it came to his major. He was a Summoner Mage, and was thus capable of summoning one spirit-bound creature. The creature summoned by the mage in question was supposed to represent their inner soul.

Naruto's soul-creature terrified everyone; even the teachers. It was a massive fox-like beast, as big as a horse, with nine tails, blazing red eyes and a maw full of razor-sharp fangs. Naruto had a hard time controlling the beast, and it frequently attacked fellow students. Thus, everyone steered clear of him. He had gone without friends for a while till Shikamaru had appeared. After that, Naruto began to collect a sort of odd group, a group that he loved dearly. They weren't afraid of his soul-bound beast. They liked him for who he was.

"Oh look. Mr. Anti-social is by himself again. Go figure." Sarah rolled her eyes, those of which were directed towards Sasuke. The raven haired elemental was propped up in a corner table, twirling a dagger on the table. It was slowly but surely crafting a hole in the perhaps century old wood.

Naruto snorted. The last person he wanted to see was Sasuke. The elemental prodigy was the pride and joy of the whole school. Girls fawned over him, teachers loved him….and the damn bastard didn't have to do ANYTHING. He was slightly worried, however, that Sarah might start something. She always got in a sort of 'mood' when she was around. Sasuke. It didn't help that he looked down on her like shewas the scum of the earth. Well, he acted that way to everyone, but especially to Sarah. No one knew the reason why, and no one really cared to know. Most of the girls were glad. One last person to compete for Sasuke's affection.

Luckily, Sarah ignored the male for now, and instead snatched a chocolate chip muffin from the nearby table. Food was free to everyone in the school, as it was apart of their tuition. No one actually paid while they attended the school. All payments were through services they enacted after they graduated on behalf of the school. Naruto followed suit, only he snatched up two muffins, an apple tart, and a capped bottle of milk. He flopped down at the table Sarah had frightened a few people out of, and yawned.

"I can't believe we had to fucking get up before dawn this morning. I'm so damn tired," he muttered and then chomped enthusiastically into his poppy-seed muffin.

"It was a bother, wasn't it?" Shikamaru added in as he leaned his chin into the palm of his hand, "And the fact that we have class in less than half an hour is troublesome."

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, spitting muffin from his mouth. Sarah wrinkled her nose and chucked a chocolate chip at him in protest.

"Say, don't spray it."

He gave her a cocky grin and swallowed, turning back to Shika, "I can't believe it. Classes after forcing us to sit in the sun for two whole hours! It's like they want to troture us or something!"

"Knowing Tsunade, that's probably the truth," Temari yawned and played with one of her many fans. She flipped it open and then slapped it closed, over and over again, oblivious to Sarah who eyeballed it, a grin on her face. She flicked it open once more, and a split second later, the fan had a a large horizontal gash from where Sarah had efficiently lobbed two throwing knives (side by side), through the delicate paper.

Temari scowled and threw the ruined fan at the other girl. Sarah broke into laughter as the fan bounced off her head and clattered to the ground. The blond snapped, "That's not funny! That was one of my favorite fans!"

"But the purple dot was a perfect place to practice my aim! That and the noise you were making was grinding my nerves." Sarah smiled sweetly and popped the rest of the muffin in her mouth.

"Women," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Temari smacked him upside the head, and Naruto vaguely wondered how in hell their relationship actually managed to work. Shikamaru was a lazy bum. Intelligent, but lazy. Temari was a hot-headed bitch. Vicious too. Not exactly a match you'd expect to form. However well they defied logic, the pair had been together for little over a year now. It was clear they loved eachother very much. They just didn't show it in public.

"Hey!" A sudden yell cut across the cafeteria. The four friends glanced up to see a junior student they didn't know looking in their direction. He was holding the two throwing knives in his hand, "Who the fuck threw these?"

"I did sweetheart!" Sarah spat out in a sickening sweet tone as she waved her arm in the air, "It would be ever-so-nice of you if you would return them to me. Pretty please?" She gave off a broad grin. Naruto, who had just taken a sip of milk, choked on it as he attempted to contain his laughter, and snorted a mess on the table. Shika absentmindedly patted him on the back to help him get over his coughing fit.

The junior that had previousl spoken out in a brash tone hesitated. Sarah had a reputation for using her battle skills to effectively disable anyone that got in her way, especially under classmen. All previous confidence melted away and he just stood there.

"That is, unless you want to keep them," Sarah winked at him, "You can use them to end your life later, since they apparently weren't able to when I first threw them." The kid twitched and continued to stare at her.

"What?" She eyeballed him, and then looked back to her group, "Ten gold says he just fantasized about cutting himself."

Temari broke out laughing so hard tears came to her eyes. Sarah had a way to demean others with just her words. The boy in question flushed with anger, tossed the knives on the ground and then turned his back to the hawk-eyed girl. She snapped her fingers once and the knives vanished back into her own personal void of storage.

Naruto finally finished coughing, and Sarah stared at the mess he made, "Naruto. It seriously looks like you splooged all over the fucking table. Didn't I tell you to only touch yourself when you were alone? Or am I just that damn sexy?"

At that, Temari fell out of her seat, howling in laughter. Even Shikamaru broke out in a grin. The golden haired bo rubbed his head and grinned right back at Sarah, "Sorry. I try to contain my sexual urges around you, but it's just so damn hard." As he spoke, he flicked a milk-coated hand at her, spraying her face with the sticky wet substance.

Sarah's face twisted into one of disgust (she hated milk), and two seconds later the two were engaged in a wrestling match on the ground. More like a tickling match, and Sarah was winning.

"I give up! I give up!" Naruto gasped for air and rose his hands in a plea, tears in his eyes. Saah drew herself off of him and wiped her face to rid herself of the spray milk. She could still fucking smell it. Ugh. She dropped one hand to help him up, and he accepted it.

"Guys. I hate to break your bubble of fun and all, but we have five minutes to get to class." Shikamaru drawled out, followed b a yawn.

"Shit!" Naruto yelped. His class was atleast ten minutes away! With a wave of his hand, he lunged from cafeteria and tore towards his first class.

0101010101010101010101010101

**Authors Note**

It's a bit short, I know, and it lacks any real…plot. However, it does set the stage for the story line. You get to know some of the main plot people right off the bat, and the OC character intimately. I know Naruto doesn't seem gay at the moment, but trust me, he is. We won't see any real development for a while until the 'groups' are assigned. You'll find out what that is sometime in the future.

The next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this one. I know it's probably a bit confusing, but it'll get better as it progresses. Please review, and thanks for reading!


	2. First Day of the New School Year II

Haha! Chapter two! Hopefully this one will be a bit longer (I never know till I write it, and I always write this first). I want to average ten pages a chapter. More character introductions, and more background! Once we get into the swing of things, actual plot will begin, so you won't have to wait much longer. I don't like to rush things. It ruins the story.

Now onto the story!

0101010101010101010101010101

Aelin-uial (Meres of Twilight)

**7****th**** day of Acrimony, Tenth year of the Swan**

_First Day of the New School Year II_

"Can anyone tell me the proper incantation for the flesh-knitting spell?" The black haired, red eyed female teacher propped herself up on her desk and surveyed her room of advanced healing students. She had started off class with an immediate quiz (to test if any of her students had actually studied during their brief break), and had been thoroughly dissapointed in them. So, she had decided to try a short review. The question Kurenai had asked was one of the last topics the class had reviewed at the end of the previous term. It should have been easy to answer.

One hand immediately shot up in the air and waved-albeit a tad frantically. It belonged to a pink haired, green eyed girl that looked more excited than she should have, "I can Miss Kurenai!" As the teacher nodded, and said girl stood to recite the incantation, Sarah twitched briefly.

The battle mage was in the process of digging rivuts in her desk with only her fingernails. As Sakura's blatant kiss-ass attempt made way to Sarah's ears, the girl dug her nails in deeper. If there was one person she hated more in this school than Tsunade, it was Sakura. The pink haired bitch was Sarah's only competition for best in the class, and Sakura frequently bested her. Personally, Sarah believed it was because of the girls distinct lack of a social life.

"Perfect as always Sakura," Kurenai's voice was full of praise for her favorite student. Her red eyes gave a sweep of the room, landing on Sarah, the only one who was obviously not paying attention. She narrowed her eyes, "And Sarah, can you tell me the disenchant for the previously recited spell?"

"I can, but I don't particuarly want to," Sarah replied impassively, still digging into her desk, "Ask Sakura. She's eager enough to display her brilliance, or lack thereof, to the world."

There were a few titters among the students in the room, but most shot Sarah looks of disgust. It was a firm belief that students specializing in combat had no place in a healing class. It took away from the prestige of the major. Battle mages caused injuries, healers healed injuries. They were polar opposites. Combat inducers were thought to be too brash and rough to handle the delicate arts of healing.

Kurenai twitched, "You will answer the question, or I'll send you to the Mistress's office."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah didn't even look up as she lazily recited the disenchantment needed. It was better to give in then to face Tsunade. She didn't care for another tongue lashing. Besides, the class was almost over. Ten minutes left, and then she'd be back where she belonged: the battle arena. Technically this was her last class of the day, but Sarah had already set up a private lesson schedule with her combat instructor, and she was looking forward to it.

Slightly dissapointed Sarah had gotten the answer correct, Kurenai continued her review. She didn't call on Sarah again, much to the teenagers delight. However, it was to be expected. Kurenai would only call on the hazel eyed female when she thought she'd get the answer wrong. Unfortunately (for her at least), Sarah never answered incorrectly.

Class finally ended, much to Sarah's relief. As always, she was the first one out of her seat, and the first one out the door. However, due to the new seating arrangements, Sakura was now closest to the door, and the pink haired princess was looking to start a fight. Sarah normally wouldn't have minded, as she could kick Sakura's ass any day of the week, but Sakura had nearly the entire class on her side, and the entire class knew how to rip someones insides outside of their body with just a few minor words. Sarah had just gotten out of the door when she heard a whispered spell behind her. Since she had thoroughly expected such a pathetic move from Sakura, she instantly snapped out a protection charm, dispelling the magic that could have quite possibly scrambled her brains. The bronze haired female turned and eyeballed Sakura, a small arrogant smirk on her mug, "Do you need something?"

Sakura shot back an equally arrogant grin, but hers possessed more anger behind it. Her hands were twitching, and Sarah caught sight of brief magical energy. Oh. That's right. Sakura was also a master of certain unspeakable spells. Joy. A slender pink eyebrow raised, "I was just curious. Where are you off to in such a hurry Sarah? Classes are over for the day."

"I'm off to go play with myself," Sarah replied, her tone almost dull, as if she were bored with the whole situation, "Unlike you, the campus whore, I don't have bunch of guys waiting in line to fuck me. Occaisonally I have to serve as my own sexual release. You know how that goes."

Green eyes flashed with fury, and Sakura opened her mouth to snap at her, but was cut off by the blonde beside her, "Don't waste your breath Sakura. Just look forward to the day she graduates and gets her first military assignment. By that time, we'll most likely be at war, and with any luck, she'll get herself killed." The white robed, porceline doll fae placed her hands on her hips and sneered in a very unlady-like manner.

"Why Ino, I'm glad to know you care. It makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside," Sarah shot a sickly sweet smile in Ino's direction, and then turned, "Now if you don't mind, and I'm sure you don't, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Cya!" She gave a wave of her hand and started down the hallway.

Sakura slowly unclenched her fists and struggled to calm herself. Once she had accomplished such, she broke into a soft smile, one that suited her face much better than the previous scowl. What Sarah had said wasn't entirely untrue. Sakura did have a bunch of men vying for her attention, but not because she was a whore. No. Sakura was perhaps the most beautiful girl on campus. She and her friend Ino were considered the princesses of Austere, their magic school, and they worked hard to display perfect images. Both possessed beautiful, soft and succulent skin, perfectly manicured nails, brilliantly colored hair, and a lithe, sultry physique. They were the only ones who could get away with altering their uniforms (as they were perfect, ideal students, and Tsunades favorites). Their common white healer robes had been fitted to their bodies, cut up the sides to reveal long legs. Sakura's was tied around the waist with pink ribbon, and Ino's with baby blue. Both of them had cut the robes in such a fashion that it displayed more cleavage than someone in their birthday suit.

Ino yawned softly and ran a hand through her luxurious blond hair, "Other than the fact that she's a bitch, why is it again that we hate her so much?"

"Don't you think it's strange that some girl out of nowhere just waltzed into our school, with no real magical history, and advanced to where she is now? It's even stranger that the Head Mistress even allowed her in the school! She could be a spy or something from Eidolon."

"Her? A spy? Get real Sakura. You know Kurenai herself slipped her a truth potion and interrogated her. There was no evidence of it. You're just being paranoid," Ino flicked her friend on the shoulder, "Now let's get going. With any luck, Sasuke will be in the cafeteria."

Sakura sneered towards Ino, "He's got no interest in you. You shouldn't even try."

"This coming from the girl who practically shoves her tits in his face and gets no response? Get real. He's obviously into realistic girls, rather than ones with magicall-enhanced tits and dyed hair." Ino snickered and started off down the hallway.

"They're not enhanced!" Sakura scowled and stomped after her friend. It was an odd friendship. Most people speculated that they two were only close to each other because they were enemies. You know the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer?' Well, that was what ran their friendship. It was especially obvious when it came to Sasuke. Both girls wanted his attention, and both failed miserably at catching it.

0101010101010101010101010101

"You're late."

Sarah didn't respond right away. She was too busy gulping down air and struggling to re-inflate her lungs. The mad dash to try and get from the southern edge of campus to the northern edge had stolen most of her energy. Despite the fact she had taken the time to briefly enchant her boots with a speed charm, the brunette was still ten minutes late to her private lesson.

Finally, after she managed to calm her beating heart, she drew herself up and shot her teacher a cocky little smile, "Sorry."

He was dressed as odd as ever, decked out in a mask that covered his lower face and much of his neck, a tight black shirt, somewhat loose black pants, and boots similar to hers, only shorter. His hair, a unique shade of silver, was held away from his face by a black sash that obscured one eye and tied behind his skull. Lean, muscular arms were mostly covered by fingerless black leather gloves that trailed to his elbows, padded on the forearm (they served as protection when he needed to block incoming attacks).

"Before we start, I'd like to know about the progress of your current project," Kakashi stared at her. His smirk was hidden beneath his mask. The project was always a touchy subject for Sarah.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Hrmph. I don't know why you saddled me with the rich brat, Kakashi. Why can't you teach him? He's taking valuable time away from my social life, and I'm running out of excuses to give my friends." She crossed her arms and stared at him, her eyes narrowed, "That and he hides shit from me. I went the entire three weeks break without knowing that the asshole could use illusionary techniques!"

Kakashi eyed her for a moment before speaking, "I have duties as a teacher. I can't afford two private students at one time. I'm technically not even allowed to give you private tutoring. The least you can do is not complain about what I ask of you. That is, if you want these lessons to stay private."

He was, of course, indicating that he could include this 'mystery' boy in their lessons. That changed Sarah's tune right away. The last thing she wanted was someone intruding on her time with Kakashi. She was possessive of him, and his attention. Part of it had to do with the fact that the lean twenty-five year old male had been the one to find her and bring her to the school. The other part was the fact that Sarah learned at an intense rate. Adding in the mystery boy would only slow her down.

She forced a smile, "I'll cope, as long as he decides to put in a bit more work. For a prodigy, he sure is fucking lazy."

"Hm."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at Kakashi. He always seemed bored and lax around her. He toyed with her during their battles, making fun of any unnecessary actions she comitted during the course of their lessons. Sarah was good, but she was only three-fourths as good as Kakashi. He wasn't known as the number one battle mage in all of Trsiel for nothing. Aal'gesh still sought after him to teach at their school, but he always refused.

"Let's get started. I'm itching to relieve some frustration," She splayed her legs and bent her knees just a tad, her arms brought up before her in a defensive position. Kakashi almost always attacked first in order to test how she was progressing in her defensive capabilities.

0101010101010101010101010101

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. Today had been immensely stressful. First he had been subject to a scorching hot sun which had left him dehydrated and with a slight headache. The headache had only gotten worse as the day progressed. His last class was the worst of them all.

A Summoner mage didn't gain their soul-bound creature until the end of their sophomore year. The first two years of school focused on theories surrounding summoning magic, combat, working in tune with your creature, and how to summon forth the spirit. The last two years were used as time for the mage and their creature to bond. The mage and the creature worked side by side, fighting, training and so forth. Summoners learned advanced techniques that could boost the strength of their pet, alongside other methods that allowed them to use their pet's senses.

As a senior, Summoners were expected to be able to summon and control their pet during every class. Needless to say, Naruto's first day doing so was not at all pleasant. The nine-tailed fox, affectionately dubbed Kyuubi (its self-given name), had proceeded to wreck the classroom the moment it had been summoned. It wasn't until after a magical binding concocted by the teacher that the summoned beast was able to be controlled. As a result, Naruto had been forced to clean the entire room of debris, apologize to each and every student, and he had also been given an enormous amount of homework to do.

He was now draped across a table in the cafeteria, his empty dishes discarded before him. All he wanted right now was for Sarah to waltz in and take care of this headache so he could think properly.

The cafeteria was virtually empty. It was late at night, but since the food was self replenishing and self-heating, students could grab something no matter what time of the day. Sarah always ate dinner really late at night. It was a routine that had developed after she had taken on that project. Of course, Naruto knew nothing about the project. He only thought that Kakashi kept Sarah out really late practicing. The private lessons he did know about. He had, after all, spied on his friend. If someone close to you continously vanished, with odd excuses, you would spy too.

The golden haired boy buried his face into his orange sleeve. Since school hours were over, he was dressed casually in some black slacks and a long-sleeved orange shirt. It was his most comfortable shirt, and the night was getting nippy.

Naruto had almost drifted off to sleep when gentle fingers caressed his head, and his headache vanished. Azure optics opened and he rotated his head so that he could see Sarah as she plopped down beside him. She was somewhat filthy (who wouldn't be after continous battle with Kakashi, and then with her project student), and tired, her slow movements signifying that she had exhausted herself. As she sat down, she propped a blue tray up infront of her, containing the meal of the day: bread, baked potatoe, some sort of poultry (Naruto couldn't tell the difference between chicken and turkey), and a large helping of gravy. A glass of water sat beside a steaming hot mug of tea; Sarah's two favorite beverages.

"Thanks," Naruto shot her a small smile.

"You're welcome," she replied before digging into her food. They sat there for a few moments in silence before Sarah spoke through a mouthful of potatoe, "Anyone for the list?"

His grin widened just a tad and he let off a yawn, "Not today." What was the list? While there was no actual physical manifestation of said list, it did involve very real names of very real people. Every person on said imaginary list was another person Sarah jokingly comitted herself to murdering for Naruto's sake. It was a list of all those who tortured the cute blond, or made fun of him. Needless to say, if Naruto knew Sarah wouldn't hesitate to actually murder the people on the list, just for fun, he wouldn't have compiled it in the first place.

"Too bad," she muttered through a full mouth of various items. Sarah lacked obvious table manners. She finished eating in record time and contented herself to sipping on her scorching hot tea, "Heard you destroyed the Creature Control classroom."

"It deserved it," he snorted softly and then grinned. Now that his headache was gone, he was in a much better mood, "Heard you bitched out the princesses' again."

"Ah. News sure travels fast in this tiny school," Sarah threw caution to the wind and downed the rest of her tea, scalding her throat in the process. She healed it immediately with the last of her energy reserves and then collapsed on the table with a grunt, "Naruto, carry me to my room. I'm tired."

"Carry yourself," he gave her a casual shove, "You're talented enough to do that, aren't you?"

"I think you're mistaking me for Mr-stick-up-his-ass prodigy boy. Because, you know, if anyone can defy reality, he definitely can." She was obviously referring to Sasuke.

Naruto's face twitched, almost as if his whisker-like scars were real, and responsive to the environment, "True. True." He paused in contemplative thought, "Oy. You know what we should do? After class tomorrow, let's head down to Aerith. I want to buy some more clothes."

"You mean you want to steal some booze and naughty magizines," She corrected him, "And I can't. I've got an extra long lesson with Kakashi tomorrow."

Naruto flushed. Sarah had automatically guessed his ulterior motive. Then again, they both commonly went down to snatch things from unsuspecting stores. Sarah was a master at stealing, and Naruto was learning well, "Again? Wasn't that where you were today?"

"Yeah," she stood and stretched, "And I'm exhausted. Let's go."

0101010101010101010101010101

There was no seperation between girl and boy dormitories, although there were restrictions on opposite-sex housing. Boys could bunk with boys, girls could bunk with girls. That was it.

Sarah resided in room two-hundred thirty one, and Naruto was only four doors down on the same side. He dropped her off at her door and she gave him an evil little grin and flicked him on the nose, "Day one is over. Get some rest, you look like you need it."

"Eh. You too." With that said, he started down the hall, a backwards wave given in her direction. Sarah watched him for a few moments before she slipped into her dorm. The two-room apartment like complex was quiet, which meant Temari was either asleep or spending the night with Shikamaru. Sarah, being ever the curious one, opened the door to Temari's room and smirked in satisfaction as she saw it was vacant. The brunette gave off a yawn, her eyes closing. She pulled the door shut, turned, and opened her eyes to a somewhat disturbing sight.

"Fuck! Dray! You're bleeding on my couch!"

Who was Dray? Dray was the lanky six foot, six inch over effeminate male that was draped across her furniture, bleeding from delightfully slashed wrists. He had shockingly white hair, cut in a jagged pattern at the ends which were dyed as deep a red as the blood that poured from his pale skin. His golden eyes were bloodshot and somewhat glazed, and a creep insane-laced grin was smacked on his face. It was the type of grin you would expect to see on the face of a pedophile eyeballing their next prey.

Instead of responding, the male simply smirked at her and dipped his head to lap up the blood. It was his way of saying he was sorry. His appearance was not out of the ordinary, but Sarah was still peeved that she'd have all that blood to clean up.

"You should do that outside or something," she muttered as she untied and yanked her boots off. They were quickly followed by the rest of her clothing, revealing a relatively flawless body, save for some scars (obviously battle wounds), and an odd tattoo on her inner left thigh. Day, however, appeared totally oblivious to her strip-show as he continued to trace his tongue over the wounds he had given himself. As he did so, the wounds sealed themselves, and once again the tanned male had perfect skin.

"Where's Loki?" Sarah asked as she entered the bathroom, not caring much to stick around for an answer.

Dray began to carve anew on his flesh, with no indication of any pain. The only emotion he displayed was the absolute delight at the swelling of blood that broke forth across his skin. If one looked close enough, they would have been able to observe the erection that pressed at his sinfully tight black leather pants. His own blood excited him that much. "Loki's mad at me," he replied in a silky smooth, calm, and even bored voice.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror, "I don't give a fuck. I just want to know where he is."

"Don't know."

"I'm right here." The exasperated voice came from just outside the bathroom door. Sarah peeked out to confirm Loki's existance. He was around her age (as was Dray), only he was much shorter. He only stood at a height of five foot eight inches, something he frequently expressed his dislike for. His hair, a light brown, was cropped short, the tips dyed blond. His skin was abnormally pale in contrast to his tanned brother, and the fact that he wore all black, including a black trenchcoat, only accented this feature. The most dazzling part of Loki was his brilliant green eyes. Those eyes displayed not only intelligence, but a cunning mastery of mental capabilities, and a distinct sadism.

"Can you get Dray to stop bleeding over everything?" Saah muttered darkly as she began to draw a bath.

"Alright," Loki turned his gaze to his brother and rose an eyebrow, "Dray. If you don't stop, I'll limit your playtime."

Dray suddenly froze, and looked to Loki with somewhat dismayed eyes. Playtime, in essence, meant the amount of time in which Dray was allowed to touch Loki. Taking away from that was worse than death for the sex-crazed S&M. Instantly he tucked away his knife, stopped his bleeding, and cleaned up his surrounding area.

Loki's face remained impassive, and he merely leaned back against the wall, ignoring his brother for now, "Sarah, anything new?"

"Nope," she replied as she slipped into the water, "Just another fucking boring year. Although I do have so much fun torturing the people here. You?"

"It's been quite boring actually. I do have some good news for you though. Yesterday was an Akatsuki meeting, with all of the members, myself included of course. I got to meet all of them, and you would never believe who the second in command is." Loki drummed his fingers against the wall.

"Who?" Sarah knew this had to be good.

"Uchiha Itachi."

The sly girls grin grew even wider at this tidbit of information. She leaned back and sunk into the warm water until only her head was visible, "The same Itachi that destroyed his entire clan and ran off?"

"Who else could it be?" Loki drawled out, eyballing Dray who was staring at him, a signature crazy hobo look on his face.

Sarah elapsed into silence, a smirk dominating her features. Oh this was just too delicious. Now to figure out a way to best use this information.

0101010101010101010101010101

Authors Note 

Alright. If you haven't guessed it yet, Sasuke is Sarah's project. You'll learn more about their relation in the next chapter, and why she's training him. For those of you who are confused when it comes to Sarah, Dray and Loki…well, read the story summary again, and you'll get a hint. The next chapter will cover their roles better. It'll also include introductions of Hinata and Shino.

This chapter is a bit shorter, but this seemed like the best place to end it. Please review! Thanks!GHHe'He'


End file.
